Je te l'avais dis
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Quand Edward organises des vacances tout seul sans vraiment s'organiser. Bella n'a pourtant pas arrêté de lui dire "Je te l'avais dis"...


**Bonsoir**

 **Pour m'excuser de ne pas avoir pus poster Dimanche la suite de Repartir avec toi,**

 **Alors voilà un petit OS.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Bella.

 **\- Mon amour... debout. C'est l'heure chéri.**

 **\- C'est trop tôt...**

 **\- C'est toi qui l'a voulu. Debout mon poulet !**

Mon mari ricana avant de prendre ma taille et de m'attirer à lui.

 **\- Poulet hein ?**

 **\- Tu préfères nuggets ?**

 **\- Je pencherais plus pour Dieu vivant !**

 **\- On verra. Allez debout, il faut aller réveiller les petits.**

 **\- Hum...**

Il captura mes lèvres entre les siennes et ses mains migrèrent sur mes fesses.

- **Cullen sérieusement. Debout !**

 **\- Il est déjà levé !**

Sur ce il poussa ses hanches vers moi afin que je me rende bien compte de son érection. D'après le réveil, il était déjà 5h00 du matin. Nous ne pouvions pas céder à la tentation, nous n'avions pas le temps.

 **\- Sur tes pieds. Debout sur tes pieds et va réveiller les deux grands, je m'occupe d'Emma.**

 **\- C'est de la triche, tu n'as pas de cœur !**

Je ris avant de me relever. Aujourd'hui nous devions partir en vacances. Edward avait eut la bonne idée de faire la surprise aux enfants de les emmener deux jours à Disneyland. Je n'étais pas particulièrement excitée à cette idée. Nous étions en plein mois d'août, il faisait une chaleur à mourir et il y aurait plein de monde. Edward lui n'avait pas pris en compte ces deux détails malgré que je le lui ai dit. Enfin bon, il verra bien.

Une fois sortie de la chambre j'allais dans celle de ma dernière fille, Emma, 5 ans, ma petite princesse. Après deux garçons, avoir une fille me reposait beaucoup ! Je mis dix minutes au moins avant d'obtenir une réaction de la part de ma fille qui était profondément endormie.

 **\- Emma, mon cœur il faut se lever.**

 **\- Maman...**

 **\- Oui mon bébé... tu sais, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on part en vacances princesse.**

Pour le coup, Emma se redressa de suite dans son lit, soudainement parfaitement réveillée.

 **\- Là maintenant ?**

 **\- On prend le petit déjeuner et on y va oui.**

 **\- Et les valises ?**

 **\- Papa les a mises dans la voiture déjà. On y va ?**

 **\- Oui. Faut pas oublier doudou hein ?!**

 **\- Non, doudou est obligé de venir avec nous !**

 **\- Pas de vacances pour doudou !**

 **\- Tout à fait, pas de vacances pour doudou.**

Je souriais et la pris dans mes bras pour aller jusque dans la cuisine où Sam et Tom étaient déjà installés devant leurs bols de céréales. Edward, lui, était en train de faire griller des tartines, simplement vêtus d'un jean.

 **\- Papa on part en vacance, maman elle a dit !**

 **\- Hey coucou me choupinette ! Oui maman a raison, on part en vacances.**

Emma partit dans les bras de son père pour un câlin pendant que j'allais embrasser mes fils de 9 et 7 ans.

 **\- Bonjour mes anges. Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai trop hâte de voir où on va !**

 **\- Moi je paris qu'on va chez mamie.**

Sam, l'aîné, n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Après les deux jours à Disney, nous allions voir ma mère à Jacksonville.

 **\- Vous verrez bien. Mangez, ne traînez pas sinon on ne partira jamais.**

 **\- Maman ? Jacob il vient avec nous ?**

 **\- Non ma puce, c'est tonton Emmett ou tante Rose qui viendra le nourrir.**

 **\- Mais y sait faire ?**

 **\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Jacob.**

Jacob était notre hideux poisson rouge. Il n'était même pas rouge, il était gris, d'énorme yeux et plutôt gros pour un poisson rouge. Il me répugnait, mais Emma l'adorait... et j'adorai ma fille alors je tolérais ce monstre pour elle.

Une fois tous prêt, Edward mit tout le monde dans la voiture pendant que je fermais la maison. 6H00.

Nous étions dans les temps, il n'y avait plus que 3h00 de route avant d'arriver à Orlando. Les 10 premières minutes se firent dans le silence mais à peine sortis de Miami, Emma prit sa petite voix mielleuse de quand elle veut quelque chose.

 **\- Papa ?**

 **\- Oui Emma ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- On peut mettre le disque de la reine des neiges ?**

La réaction de ses frères se fit immédiate.

 **\- Non ! Pas question !**

 **\- On l'écoute tout le temps !**

 **\- C'est trop nul en plus !**

Bien sûr, Emma répliqua.

 **\- Non c'est pas nul ! Tu dis des bêtises ! C'est toi le nul Sam !**

 **\- Toi aussi t'es nulle Emma ! On écoute toujours tes trucs à toi parce que t'es la chouchoute en plus !**

 **\- Maman !**

Voilà elle pleurait. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward qui s'arrêta en double file, détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers les trois petites terreurs en leur lançant un regard de tueur **.**

 **\- Ok Stop !**

Son ton était glacial et les enfants ne bougeaient plus, Emma avait même arrêté de pleurer. Ouais ! Vas-y chéri !

 **\- On est pas partie de la maison depuis 10 minutes que vous vous battez déjà, je vous préviens que ça va pas le faire ! Non, on écoutera pas la reine des neiges Emma. Il est encore tôt, on a de la route à faire et on va avoir une très très longue journée alors j'aimerai que vous dormiez un peu. Si j'en entend un se battre avec les autres, on fait demi tour et on reste à la maison c'est compris ?**

Les enfants hochèrent la tête en baissant les yeux.

 **\- Et à l'avenir, le prochain qui dit que sa sœur ou son frère est nul, il a le droit à une fessée ! Et non, Emma n'est pas la chouchoute ! Maman et moi on vous aimes tous les trois pareil et aussi fort ! Alors arrêtez vos bêtises, c'est clair ?**

Encore une fois ils acquiescèrent en silence.

 **\- Bien ! Maintenant on repart et je vous entends plus !**

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, il remit sa ceinture et reprit la route. Moi je le regardais avec fascination, toute cette assurance, ce contrôle de lui même... ça me rendait toute chose. Du coin de l'œil Edward me regarda et me lança un sourire en coin.

 **\- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu veux une fessée ?**

Je pouffai de rire mais en toute vérité, oui, pourquoi pas ?

 **\- Je ne serais pas contre.**

Edward souriait pendant que moi je tournai la tête vers Sam, assis derrière son père, qui pleurait en silence; Nous avions quelques problèmes avec lui. En fait, il était persuadé que nous ne l'aimions pas, ou plus, à cause de l'arrivée de son frère et de sa sœur. Ça me faisait beaucoup de peine de savoir qu'il pensait ça.

 **\- Hey Sammy, mon cœur... ça va mon chéri, papa n'est pas fâché. Ne pleure pas.**

 **\- Bah alors... pourquoi il cri ?**

 **\- Parce que vous vous disputiez alors que nous venons à peine de partir. On n'aime pas vous voir fâchés. Et puis, il est super tôt, nous n'avons pas assez dormis, papa n'a pas fait son exercice du matin alors il est un peu grognon. Mais il a raison. Personne n'est nul et on vous aimes tous les trois. Ok Sammy ?**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Allez mon cœur, essaye de dormir un peu, Et vous deux aussi. Le temps passera plus vite et je vous assures que vous aurez besoin de toute vos forces pour aujourd'hui.**

Je tendis le bras afin de prendre la main de mon fils. Il me fit un sourire timide mais serra fort ma main. Je restais comme ça jusqu'à ce, qu'enfin les trois s'endorment. Quand je me réinstallai correctement et Edward soupira.

 **\- Pourquoi je suis toujours le père fouettard et toi la gentille maman ? C'est pas juste.**

 **\- Deux secondes plus tard, c'était moi qui criais. T'en fais pas. Les mamans sont toujours plus rassurantes.**

 **\- Pas à moi Bella... ma mère me terrifiait !**

 **\- Ta mère était alcoolique et droguée. C'est différent. Je parle des mamans normales.**

 **\- T'es normale toi ? C'est nouveau ça !**

Je frappai mon cher mari à l'épaule tandis qu'il riait et m'envoyait un baiser. Edward et moi avions toujours était très complices et 10 ans de mariage plus tard, les choses n'avaient pas changé. Lors d'une fête à l'âge de 16 ans, je m'étais laissée emporter par mes amis et avais fumé un joint et bus énormément d'alcool. Manque de chance, je m'étais faites contrôler au volant, par la police et vu que je n'avais jamais la poisse qu'à moitié, le policier en question était mon père. Furieux contre moi, et je le comprends tout à fait, il m'avait fait passer la nuit au poste police, le lendemain je m'étais pris le savon du siècle, ma mère avait pleuré, mon père avait hurlé pendant des heures... bref l'horreur.

Afin de me responsabiliser sur mon comportement inadmissible, mon père m'avait emmené un jour dans un centre pour drogués et alcooliques, dans l'unique but de me prouver que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. Ce que j'y avais vu, m'avait coupé toute envie de boire et de fumer, bien que je n'en n'avais jamais eut le réel désir. Ce qui m'avait le plus choquée ce jour là, avait été de voir une femme qui aurait put être magnifique si les ravages de la drogue et de l'alcool avait été inexistant. Elle avait les cheveux très sales, les joues creuses, les yeux rouges, des cernes jusqu'aux joues, toute maigre, les bras couverts de bleus... De plus je l'avais vu hurler sur un jeune garçon de mon âge. Le traitant de minable, de bon à rien, d'erreur de la nature, elle disait prier pour qu'il meurt, elle avait même tenté de le frapper plusieurs fois, mais elle manquait de force, le garçon l'avait toujours arrêté à temps.

La tristesse et la douleur sur le visage du garçon m'avait fait terriblement de mal. J'avais compris qu'il s'agissait d'une mère et de son fils. Alors que le garçon la suppliai de se calmer, la mère s'était mise à lui dire que personne ne l'aimerait, qu'il ne méritait pas qu'on l'aime, qu'il était un déchet de la société. Prise de pitié pour le garçon, je m'étais avancé vers lui sans aucune hésitation malgré les protestations de mon père. Je m'étais faite passée pour la petite amie du gars, qui avait rapidement compris que je lui venais en aide. Entrant dans mon jeu, il avait salué sa mère et nous étions sortis main dans la main de la pièce. Suite à cela nous avions discuté, il m'avait remercié et c'était excusé pour sa mère.

Suite à cela nous nous étions revu, puis une certaine amitié était née entre nous pour finalement aboutir à une histoire d'amour, un mariage et trois magnifiques enfants. Bien entendu sa mère n'avait jamais fait partie de notre vie, les enfants ne l'avaient jamais connue, elle était morte d'une overdose durant ma deuxième grossesse. Edward avait été jusqu'à refuser d'aller à l'enterrement de sa mère, Nous ne parlions que très rarement d'elle. Quand à son père, Edward ne l'avait jamais trop connu, il savait qui il était, mais aucun lien ne les unissait mise à part, le côté biologique.

 **\- Tes parents sont toujours Ok pour nous recevoir hein ?**

Je fus brusquement tirée de mes pensées par mon mari qui ne c'était pas aperçu de mon absence.

 **\- Euh oui mais ils reviennent de vacances le jour où on arrive.**

 **\- Quand dans la journée ?**

 **\- Euh le matin. Ils prennent un vol de nuit. Mais je pensais qu'on ne pourrais arriver que le soir. Leur laisser le temps d'arriver non ?**

 **\- Je suis perdu.**

 **\- Ok, aujourd'hui, mardi, nous sommes à Disney. Nous y passons la nuit et la journée de demain, mercredi.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Mercredi soir, je sais pas où on dort, t'as pas voulu prendre une nuit en plus à Disney, et mes parents arrivent que jeudi matin. Donc je pensais que nous, nous pourrions arrivés que jeudi soir ou en fin d'après midi.**

 **\- Ok oui.**

 **\- Je t'avais dèjà dis tous ça .**

 **\- Désolé chérie. Bah demain soir on prend un hôtel sur Orlando, jeudi on visite puis voilà.**

 **\- Y a quoi à visiter, à part les parcs d'attractions ?**

 **\- Je sais pas, on verra.**

Je n'étais pas convaincu du tout par son plan mais bon, il avait refusé que je l'aide dans l'organisation du voyage.

 **\- Je pense qu'on aurait dû prendre une nuit en plus à Disney.**

 **\- Tout ira bien. Aller dors un peu toi aussi.**

 **\- Je t'agace ?**

 **\- Je sais pas comment je fais pour te supporter, c'est de pire en pire.**

 **\- Pauvre type.**

Il claqua ma cuisse gentiment et comme il l'avait dit, je réussis à m'endormir. Lorsque je me réveillais, la voiture était arrêté sur une air de repos et j'étais toute seule dans la voiture, plus d'enfants et plus de mari. Pris de panique et de désorientation je sortis en trombe afin de chercher ma famille. Je les trouvais tous les quatre alors qu'il sortaient des toilettes.

 **\- Maman !**

Tom couru alors vers moi, sauf qu'il tomba et je grimaçai. C'était le casse-cou lui... il n'avait que 7 ans, mais il avait déjà à son actif quelques points de suture dont je me serais bien passée.

 **\- Tom, ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais !**

Il se releva, comme si de rien n'était et vint dans mes bras.

 **\- Fais attention, je veux pas passer mes vacances à l'hôpital.**

 **\- Papa il dit que je suis maladroit comme toi.**

 **\- Il a dit ça ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je souris et embrassai mon fils avant de le serrer dans mes bras. Quand les autres arrivèrent, Emma voulut elle aussi un câlin tendis que Sam restait main dans la main avec son père. Sam ressemblait de plus en plus à Edward, il avait la même allure.

 **\- J'ai eu peur, je me réveille, plus personne, la voiture arrêtée...**

 **\- Ils voulaient tous faire pipi. T'en fais pas on te garde encore avec nous.**

 **\- Oui maman, on t'abandonne pas comme les petits chiens au bord de la route, on t'aime encore.**

J'éclatai de rire suivit par Edward avant d'embrasser ma fille qui venait de parler. Celle là alors ! Elle n'avait que cinq ans, mais elle avait déjà la tête bien pleine.

 **\- Merci ma chérie ! Tu me rassures ! D'où tu sors tout ça ?**

 **\- De ma bouche !**

Je secouai la tête et nous retournâmes tous à la voiture. D'après Edward, il ne restait que 20 minutes de trajet. Je sentais mon mari tout excité par cette surprise, je ne doutais pas non plus une seconde de la joie qu'auront les enfants en découvrant le lieu de vacances. Voilà pourquoi je préparai mon téléphone afin de les prendre en vidéo le moment venu.

 **\- Oh merde, j'ai pas rechargé mon portable Edward...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?**

 **\- Pas grand chose en effet.**

 **\- T'es à combien ?**

 **\- 10%.**

 **\- On a pas intérêt de se perdre.**

 **\- Je te retrouverais toujours. Ah on y est, je vois l'entrée. Les enfants, on arrive. Sam tu arrives à lire chéri ?**

 **\- Où ça ?**

J'activai l'enregistrement de la vidéo avant la grande révélation et indiquai à Sam l'énorme écriteaux Walt Disney World avec Mickey et Minie de chaque côté.

- **Wa..lt... Di... Sney... World. Disney Land ? On va à Disney land maman ?**

 **\- Nous y sommes, oui.**

Et là, explosion de joie dans la voiture, les enfants criaient, pleuraient, s'excitaient et moi je pleurai de joie de les voir si heureux. Edward aussi souriait, son sourire était radieux et je suis certaine qu'il versait une petite larme lui aussi. Je coupai ma vidéo, de toute façon, mon téléphone n'avais plus de batterie et me tournai vers mes enfants.

 **\- Ok, ok les enfants. Écoutez, on va rester deux jours ici... aujourd'hui et demain. Mais il va y avoir plein de monde alors je veux que vous soyez sage et que vous teniez toujours la main de papa ou la mienne d'accord. Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre compris ?**

 **\- Oui ! Vous êtes les meilleurs parents du monde entier !**

 **\- Même de la lune**

Je ris et envoyai un baiser à mes deux fils alors qu'Emma parla.

 **\- Je vais voir Elsa et Anna maman ?**

 **\- Et même Olaf je pense.**

Emma se mit alors à pleurer en disant qu'elle était trop heureuse. Nous passâmes alors les contrôles de billets et on se dirigea vers l'hôtel.

 **\- On va pas au parc papa ?**

 **\- Si Tom, mais on doit aller à l'hôtel avant, pour poser nos affaires. On ira après, de toute façon le parc n'ouvre que dans 30 minutes. On a le temps.**

 **\- D'accord. Oh je suis trop content ! Tu crois qu'on va voir Crochet ? Et Buzz l'éclair ?**

 **\- On les verra tous mon grand.**

Les enfants partirent alors dans une conversation animée entre eux. Edward finit par trouver l'hôtel et nous nous occupâmes encore des papiers avant d'enfin gagner notre chambre. Trois lits simples et un grand. Edward s'occupait des bagages, pendant que moi je gérais les enfants, c'est à dire les pipis les changements de tenues, le sacs à dos pour la journée... bref.

Puis enfin nous partîmes pour le parc. Après un énième contrôle nous entrâmes dans le fameux parc. Les enfants s'émerveillaient d'absolument tout. Edward alla louer une poussette pour Emma et c'était parti pour la journée. Après avoir étudié le plan et selon les désirs des enfants et le vote effectué le verdict tomba que nous commencerions par le monde des princesses.

Comme je l'avais prévu, il faisait une chaleur terrible, il fallait faire 1h00 de queue pour la moindre attraction. Bien entendu Edward qui n'était pas d'une nature très patiente râlait... il n'était que 10h30 ! Pour ma part je me concentrais sur les enfants, rien ne pouvait gâcher leur joie. Après seulement un jeu, nous vîmes notre premier personnage. Minnie.

 **\- Maman on peut aller la voir ?**

 **\- Oui. Edward, Emma veut voir Minnie.**

Mon mari considéra la queue d'un regard noir avant de répondre agacé.

 **\- Faut faire la queue encore !**

 **\- Comme partout. On est là pour ça. Je te l'avais dis qu'il y aurait du monde.**

 **\- Tom ? Sam vous voulez voir Minnie ?**

 **\- Non pas moi...**

 **\- Moi oui s'il te plaît papa.**

Edward réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de reprendre la parole.

 **\- Tu n'as qu'a attendre pour voir Minnie avec Tom et Emma, pendant que Sam et moi on va faire un jeu ok ?**

 **\- On va se perdre Edward.**

 **\- Non, on se retrouve dans 1 heure ici. Ça marche ?**

 **\- Euh ok.**

La pire idée du siècle ! J'en étais persuadé mais bon. Alors sagement je fis la queue avec mes deux plus jeunes enfants. Bien sûr, 1h00 après impossible de retrouver Edward et Sam. Je n'avais aucun moyen de le joindre et dans cette foule c'était impossible. Emma, Tom et moi perdîmes du temps a attendre Edward et Sam.

 **\- Maman on peut faire un truc ?**

 **\- Oui... on s'ennuie là...**

Ils avaient raison, à cause de l'idée stupide d'Edward, les enfants ne profitaient de rien. J'avais heureusement le sac à dos avec la nourriture, Edward avait l'argent, il se débrouillerait.

 **\- Vous avez raison, alors on va où ?**

Sous leur cris nous partîmes à la découverte du parc. Nous vîmes plein de monde, Emma rencontra plusieurs princesses, Tom vit son héros Peter Pan et heureusement que j'avais l'appareil photo pour immortaliser ces moments. A plus de midi nous nous trouvâmes un endroit face au château pour prendre notre pique nique et c'est là... que le rêve de ma petite fille se produisit. La reine des neiges dans son traîneau avec sa sœur Anna.

Emma pleura de joie en faisant de grand coucou et en criant le nom d'Elsa. Et avec de la chance nous nous étions installé tout près de l'endroit où Elsa et Anna recevaient les enfants pour les photos. Ni une ni deux je rangeai les affaires pour nous mettre dans la queue. Nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps et Emma pu prendre sa photo et partager un moment avec ses princesse préférées.

Le reste de l'après midi fut tout aussi agréable, j'aurais voulut qu'Edward et Sam soient là mais d'un autre côté, je me disais que ça leur permettait de passer du temps que tous les deux. Après plusieurs manèges et autres découvertes, je m'installai avec les enfants sur le parcours de la parade. Emma dormait à moitié dans sa poussette et Tom avait lui aussi l'air épuisé.

 **\- Tom, ça va mon cœur ?**

 **\- J'ai chaud...**

 **\- Tu veux boire ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tiens trésor.**

Je lui donnais de l'eau quand j'entendis mon prénom suivit d'un « maman », C'était Edward et Sam qui arrivaient vers nous. J'étais tout de même soulagé de les voir. Je tendis les bras vers mon fils qui vint se blottir contre moi en guise de retrouvailles.

 **\- Maman ! On t'avait perdu.**

 **\- Bah oui... mais ça va ? Tu t'es amusé quand même ?**

 **\- Oui trop ! Avec papa on a fait plein de trucs trop bien ! On a fait pirates des caraïbes, star wars, le train de la mine... on a vu Woody aussi ! Je me suis trop amuser et c'était bien d'être avec papa !**

 **\- Je suis contente alors. Mais tu m'as manqué mon cœur.**

 **\- Toi aussi.**

Je l'embrassai et me tournai vers mon mari qui avait plutôt l'air de bonne humeur. Il m'embrassa et passa un bras autour de ma taille.

 **\- Ne me dit surtout pas : « Je te l'avais dis ». Ok mon idée était nulle on s'est perdu.**

 **\- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai passé un très bon moment avec mon fils.**

 **\- Mine de rien, c'est une bonne chose qu'on se soit perdu. Mais on s'est retrouvé.**

 **\- Ouais. Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! Et j'en peux plus du monde.**

J'allais répondre quand il m'interrompit par un baiser.

 **\- Ne dis rien.**

 **\- Je le pense terriblement fort !**

 **\- Je sais. Alors Tom ? Ça va mon chéri ? Tu as vu quoi ?**

Edward prit son fils dans les bras pour entendre la journée de ce dernier pendant que moi je câlinais mon grand garçon. La fin de la journée se passa en famille. La parade avait été grandiose et même nous les adultes regardions ça avec des yeux émerveillés et une certaine fascination. Nous avions encore fait quelques manèges tous ensemble, puis nous achetions aux enfants leurs cadeaux.

Un déguisement complet de la reine des neiges, Elsa, pour ma petite Emma, ainsi qu'une grosse peluche Olaf. Tom reparti avec lui un déguisement de Peter pan, et avec les cheveux roux, hérité de son père, on croirais voir le vrai Peter. Il eut lui aussi le droit à une peluche de son héros bien sûr. Quand à Sam il choisit de prendre un coffre de pirate, un bol pirate aussi, une énorme peluche presque aussi grande que lui de Bourriquet et une casquette avec Mickey dessus.

Après cette première journée fatigante, nous dinâmes dans le parc avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Je douchai les enfants et les couchai. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir et je dois avouer que moi aussi j'étais crevée et avait mal partout. N'attendant pas qu'Edward sorte de sa douche, j'allai le rejoindre pour prendre la mienne.

- **Salut ma puce.**

 **\- Tu me fais de la place ?**

 **\- Oui. Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, je suis morte.**

 **\- Moi aussi. Demain on recommence. Mais c'est chouette. Ils sont heureux, je ne les avais jamais vu si content.**

 **\- Oui. On a réussit notre coup. Nous sommes les meilleurs parents du monde !**

 **\- Carrément. C'est juste dommage qu'on puisse pas faire de jeu a forte sensation.**

 **\- En manque d'adrénaline ?**

 **\- C'est pas ça c'est juste que ça rajoute un truc.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord. Tu sais que je t'aime ?**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu me laves ? Je suis trop flemmarde pour le faire là.**

 **\- Avec plaisir !**

Je ris me laissai peloter par mon mari. Quand ses mains se firent plus insistante sur mon intimité, je le regardai en haussant un sourcil.

 **\- Je crois que je suis propre Edward.**

 **\- Hum... mais je crois que mon Mickey a très envie de rendre visite à ta Minnie.**

Je ris une nouvelle fois et passai mes bras autour de son cou.

 **\- Quelle belle image... mais je crois que ma Minnie à très très envie d'avoir la visite de ton Mickey ! Il me reste un peu d'énergie pour ça... et toi ?**

Il me sourit et m'embrassa.

 **\- Tu vas le voir tout de suite !**

Sur ce il me souleva et nous sortîmes de la douche en nous embrassant. Avec précaution il m'assit entre les deux lavabos de la salle de bain et j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille sans jamais quitter ses lèvres. Il ne me fallait jamais longtemps pour être prête à recevoir mon homme et il le savait parfaitement. Voilà pourquoi sans plus de préliminaires il poussa en moi afin d'entamer ses vas et viens à un rythme endiablé. Nous devions faire vite et avec discrétion, les enfants étaient tout près, en temps normal Edward aurait prit son temps, il aurait fait durer les choses, il aurait plus prit soin de moi, il se serait montré plus tendre aussi. Il savait parfaitement comment j'aimais qu'il me fasse l'amour, tout comme je savais ce que lui désirait également.

Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme, nous nous connaissions trop bien pour ne pas savoir comment faire pour aller vite. Pleinement satisfaite par mon marie malgré la rapidité, je pris tout de même le temps de l'embrasser et de le caresser, chose qu'il me rendait volontiers.

 **\- Je t'aime Bella... Désolé d'avoir été si rapide.**

 **\- Ne soit pas bête. Je suis comblée, comme toujours. Et j'aime bien ce côté sauvage aussi.**

 **\- Tu es parfaites.**

 **\- Tu me rends parfaite. Je t'aime mon chéri.**

Il me serra contre lui et après un moment l'un contre l'autre nous allâmes simplement nous coucher, quelques bisous plus tard nous nous endormîmes alors qu'il me couvait de ses bras.

La deuxième journée fut tout aussi magique pour nos enfants et cette fois, nous restâmes tous ensemble pour profiter du dernier jour. Bien entendu, Emma et Tom s'étaient baladés toute la journée en costume. Ce n'est qu'a 22h que nous fîmes nos au-revoirs au parc et à ces deux fantastiques jours chez Mickey, juste après le spectacle de nuit.

 **\- Maman on va dormir où ?**

 **\- On va trouver un hôtel et demain on visitera la ville avant d'aller voir papi et mamie. Mais tu peux dormir ma puce.**

 **\- Je crois que oui. Je suis très fatiguée.**

Je l'embrassai et une fois les trois enfants dans la voiture je montais à côté de mon mari qui démarra. En 10 minutes mes trois anges s'endormirent. Pendant près d'une demi heure Edward roula puis il s'arrêta devant un hôtel.

 **\- Je vais voir si ils ont des chambres.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Il sortit de la voiture et ne revint que dix minutes après. À sa tête je compris qu'il n'y avait pas de place.

 **\- Ils sont pleins. On va chercher ailleurs.**

 **\- Ne commence pas à t'énerver.**

 **\- Je ne m'énerve pas.**

Ok, ok. Je ne dis rien et il démarra pour nous mettre dans la course à l'hôtel. En 1h30 nous en fîmes 3, tous plein, il était tard, nous étions fatigués, il faisait très chaud et Edward était de plus en plus énervé.

 **\- C'est pas possible putain ! C'est bourré d'hôtel mais il y a rien de libre !**

 **\- Il est tard, c'est la pleine saison. Ça ne m'étonne pas trop.**

 **\- Alors quoi ? Tu vas me dire que tu me l'avais dis encore ?**

 **\- Tu le fais très bien tout seul Edward.**

 **\- Fais chier !**

La suite ne serait pas facile. Au moins les enfants dormaient... 4 autres hôtel plus tard, nous étions toujours à chercher où dormir. Edward était dans un état pas possible et n'arrêtait pas de jurer pour un oui ou pour un non, de plus il devenait imprudent au volant. Il roulait n'importe comment, ne prenant pas garde aux autres autour de lui. Nous avions évité déjà deux voitures.

 **\- Edward, je t'en supplie fait attention.**

 **\- Je sais ce que je fais.**

 **\- Je déteste quand tu te comportes comme ça ! Tu as de la chance que ça n'arrive que très rarement !**

 **\- J'en ai raz le bol là, n'en rajoute pas s'il te plait !**

 **\- Edward c'est un sens interdit arrête !**

Il freina brusquement et nous nous trouvâmes nez à nez avec une autre voiture. Heureusement aucun accident mais je venais d'atteindre mes limites.

 **\- Ok tu sais quoi ? On arrête !**

 **\- On arrête quoi ?**

 **\- Il va être plus de minuit, nous sommes fatigué et tu vas nous tuer si tu continu !**

 **\- Mais on va pas dormir dehors !**

 **\- On va trouver une place de parking et tampis on va dormir dans la voiture. On va rabattre les sièges derrière pour les enfants pour qu'ils puisse s'allonger et nous on va allonger nos fauteuils.**

 **\- Mais Bella..**

 **\- Y a que ça à faire Edward. J'en ai marre là ! Alors roule, fais gaffe, gare toi et on s'organise avec ce qu'on a !**

Il me considéra un moment avant de redémarrer la voiture et de rouler jusqu'à un petit parc où nous trouvâmes une place pour se garer. Déterminée je sortis de la voiture et sortai les bagage du coffre pendant qu'Edward réveillait les enfants. Sam et Tom migrèrent sur les fauteuils de devant à peine éveillé et Emma dormait à point fermé dans les bras de son père.

Après avoir rabattue les sièges arrière, j'organisai un matelas avec nos vêtements afin que les enfants puissent dormir le plus confortablement possible. Edward m'aida ensuite à les couchers et disposa nos cinq valises dans les coins inoccupé du grand coffre qui faisait office de lit pour cette nuit. Une fois mes enfants installés du mieux possible, j'allais sur le siège passager, ouvrait un peu toutes les fenêtres et allongeai mon siège le plus possible avant de me positionner dos au côté conducteur.

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Dors Edward !**

 **\- Je m'excuse chérie.**

 **\- Tu peux vraiment être le roi des cons par moment !**

 **\- Je sais. Je me sens nul.**

 **\- Ce soir tu l'as été.**

 **\- Je voulais pas vous décevoir toi et les enfants.**

 **\- Je te l'avais dis qu'on aurait du mal à trouver un hôtel. Tu m'as répondu que ça serait l'aventure. Bah la voilà ton aventure ! Alors vient pas râler.**

 **\- Je te demande pardon ma puce. Ne me fais pas la tête je déteste ça.**

 **\- Je m'en fou de dormir dans la voiture ou ailleurs. Du moment que nous sommes tous sain et sauf et ensemble. C'est ton comportement que je n'aime pas ! À t'énerver comme ça comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose. C'est pas un putain d'hôtel qui fera que les enfants et moi nous t'aimerons moins ! Tu ne déçois personne à cause de ça. Tu me déçois pour le comportement irresponsable que tu as depuis qu'on cherche un hôtel !**

- **Je me suis emporté et maintenant je m'excuse.**

Je soupirai et me retournai vers lui.

 **\- Essaye de dormir on verra demain.**

 **\- Non, je ne dors pas en sachant que tu m'en veux.**

 **\- Alors ne dors pas.**

 **\- Mon amour...**

 **\- Je suis fatiguée.**

Il tendit la main vers moi et la posa sur ma joue. Malgré tout son contact m'apaisa et je fermai les yeux en appuyant ma joue contre sa main.

 **\- Je t'aime Isabella.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi Edward mais...**

 **\- Je suis vraiment désolé mon ange.**

 **\- Tu es chiant !**

 **\- Je sais...**

 **\- Tu t'en sors toujours trop facilement.**

Il me sourit et usa de toute sa souplesse pour venir m'embrasser.

 **\- La prochaine fois, j'écouterai tous ce que tu me dis.**

 **\- Tu parles ! Ça fait quatorze ans que je te connais, quatorze ans que tu me sors ça.**

 **\- Et moi ça fait quatorze ans que j'entends « Je te l'avais dis ». Faut que ça change.**

 **\- Tu tiendras pas 2 jours. Tu es trop borné et têtu pour ça.**

 **\- Mais ça fait quatorze ans que tu m'aimes.**

 **\- Je compte t'aimer pour les quatorze autres années à venir, et même plus encore.**

 **\- Beaucoup plus.**

Je souris et posai ma main sur son torse.

 **\- Aller dors. Je suis naze moi.**

 **\- Bonne nuit ma chérie. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi. Même quand t'es chiant.**

Il sourit et chacun de notre côté nous essayâmes de trouver une position confortable pour dormir. Le bilan de la nuit fût que j'avais plus somnolé que dormi, même constat pour Edward. Les enfants eux avait très bien dormi et étaient en pleine forme. Après un petit déjeuner dans un starbuck et une toilette rapide au lavabo des WC, nous partîmes à la découverte d'Orlando.

La journée ne fut pas mauvaise, Edward n'avait plus une trace d'énervement en lui, les enfants s'amusaient bien et moi j'étais simplement heureuse d'être avec les quatre personnes que j'aimais le plus dans ma vie. Après cette journée nous reprîmes la route pour aller chez mes parents à Jacksonville. J'étais heureuse de les retrouver et folle de joie de m'allonger sur un vrai lit. Mes parents, mes enfants, mon mari et moi même étant mort de fatigue nous nous étions tous couchés à 21h pour une nuit réparatrice avant de passer sans encombre notable nos deux semaines de vacances dans la maison de mon enfance. En tous cas, je me souviendrai longtemps de mon premier séjour à Disneyland et Edward n'avait retenue aucune leçon... il avait continué à être têtu et borné...

Ah les hommes !

* * *

 **Et voilà**

 **A très bientôt.**

 **Bises**

 **Lexi**


End file.
